


Isla de Muerte

by CroissantfromEden



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Hector Barbossa, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroissantfromEden/pseuds/CroissantfromEden
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 9





	Isla de Muerte

Выстрел внезапен, и на секунду лишает слуха,

Заряд, воздух взрезав, врывается молнией в грудь.

Воробей, ты хранил десять лет для меня эту пулю,

А сегодня, сейчас, так вот глупо решился рискнуть?

Но жесток непривычно прищуренный взгляд карих глаз,

Тело все неподвижно, лишь палец нажал на курок.

Предназначен исход был подобный для одного из нас,

Но Фортуна решила, что сегодня _мой_ вышел срок.

Последняя бляшка со звоном упала в тяжелый сундук.

Проклятое злато Кортеса обагрено в Тёрнера кровь.

В ушах раздается набатом позабытый двухтактный стук,

И зачерствелое сердце, ритм отбив, замирает вновь.

Улыбаюсь, хрипя: у нас нету иного выхода.

Что же, видно, тебе одному, без меня коротать свой век.

Чувствую холод. Падаю. И на последнем выдохе

Шепчу имя - любимое и ненавистное.

_"Джек..."_


End file.
